Reason Why
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Nick shows us why he agreed with David when he said This gets to me when it's kids involved In Burn Out


AUTHOR NOTE: In Burn out David said that the job gets to him when it's kids. Nick said me to. Here';s my take on why. Hope you like

SANDER/STOKES HOUSE

Nick walked into his and Greg's house a little after 8 in the morning after their double shift. Marissa was sitting on the couch smiling. "How is she?" Nick asked.

"She's fine. She went to bed at 7 and woke up at 3 wanting some water. " Marissa said.

"Thanks. You can go if you want I'm gonna go check on her." Nick said.

"Nick. I heard about the little boy. Did you have the case?" Marissa asked.

"We all did." Nick said taking his boots off. Marissa nodded and watched him go into the hall down to a pink door. Marissa smiled he had been with the Sanders-Stokes family for little over 2 years. And never got tired of seeing the guys loving side. If anyone ever made a wrong move on this family she would be like a mother hen. At age of 50 she was a grandmother herself and loved watching the young Sander Stokes child. She smiled and left the house..

3 HOURS LATER

Greg came into the house and shrugged his jacket off and went in search of his family. He looked into his and Nick's bedroom and was surprised to find it empty. Greg went to the only other bedroom door and opened it to see Nick laid out on the cot they kept in there. He smiled and walked over and squatted beside it. "Nicky wake up." Greg said softly as not to wake the Child in the bed next to the cot.

"Mmmmm Greg?" Nick asked groggily.

"Yeah Babe it's me. Come on let's go to our bed." Greg said.

"No I'm staying here. I've gotta stay near her." Nick said looking over at the baby laying on the toddler bed. Greg watched Nick and understood. Nick had this urge anytime a child was involved.

"Ok. Didja shower?" Greg said.

"Took one just before I got stuff for the cot." Nick said.

"Ok. I'm gonna take one and eat something. Then I'm gonna crash myself." Greg said leaning over and kissing Nick on the lips.

"K." Nick said rolling onto his right side facing the toddler bed. Greg walk out to the door and looked back at Nick who he could see had a tear running down his face. Greg remembered how they came to get the child.

_2 YEARS EARLIER_

_UNKNOWN CRIME SCENE_

_Greg had just gotten to be a CSI 1 and him and Nick had taken the next step in their relationship. Now it was just work and going home. That was until they got a call out to an abandoned house where there was a body. When they pulled up Brass and uniformed officers were standing about. "Body belongs to Jamie Morrison. Homeless man found her. We're in touch with her family. But it looks like there may be none." Brass said. _

"_Greg wanna take perimeter. I'll look at the body?" Nick said. _

_Greg looked at the space in there and looked at Nick. "Let me take the body you take Perimeter." Greg said. Nick smiled gratefully and nodded. Brass lead Greg into the cold warehouse to the body. On the floor was a girl maybe mid 20's . _

"_Man whoever did this was mad." Greg said looking at her face. It was bashed in. _

"_I would love to get mad at the person who did this." Brass said. _

_Greg nodded and went to look at the rest of the house. When he came to a box on the floor he was stunned to find a small baby in the box. "Brass!" Greg yelled. Brass came in as Greg was picking up the baby. "Did your guys not check this place out?" Greg asked. _

" _Jenson said he did. But I'll check it out again myself. Want me to get DCF?" Brass asked. _

"_Get Nick please. I'll take her to the hospital. And then have them call em." Greg said. Brass nodded and went out of the warehouse to grab the other CSI. A few minutes later Nick and Brass came back in. _

"_G. What's the problem?" Nick asked coming around the corner. _

_Greg stood with the baby to his chest. "Got a small victim here." Greg said. _

_Nick looked at the baby. "Oh dear god." He said. "Come on I'll drive you 2 to the hospital." Nick said. _

"_What about the crime scene?" Greg asked. _

"_I'll call Grissom and have him send someone else out." Nick said following Greg out of the warehouse._

_DESERT PALM HOSPITAL_

_Greg and Nick stood beside a bed that the baby was on. Greg was gently stroking her head keeping her calm while the doctor did the exam. "She seems fine. Other than a little malnutrition and dehydrated . Did you want us to call DCF?" He asked. _

"_Please. I don't know if the father was in the picture. Could you also let us get a mouth swab?" Nick asked. _

"_Sure can. Just one of you come get my nurse and she'll take her to the nursery." The doctor said leaving the room. Nick looked at Greg as he was running his hand through the baby's hair. They had never really talked about kids but now he had a idea. _

_2 DAYS LATER_

_CSI LAB_

_Nick and Greg had solved the case and was working on another case when Nick's phone rang. "Stokes." He said. _

"_Yes this is Mrs. Peters from the Child Services. I just wanted to let you know that the child you requested to foster has been approved." The woman said. _

"_Oh thank you. Thank you so much," Nick said. _

_Greg who was working on paperwork in the break room looked up at Nick's gratitude. "Who was on the phone?" Greg asked. _

"_Umm something about some paper work." Nick said. _

"_Oh." Greg said going back to his paper work. The next week was going to be Christmas and Greg had agreed to go with Nick to Dallas. Which meant that Nick had to get the baby to Dallas as well. _

_2WEEKS LATER_

_DALLAS TX._

_Nick was sitting in the den looking at the fire when his father came and sat down. "Hey." Caleb said. _

"_Hey dad. " Nick said. _

"_Your guy sure is good with the bunch of kids." Caleb said. _

"_Yeah he is. He with Denise's kids?" Nick asked. _

"_Yes he is.. When are you guys gonna give us a grandchild?" Caleb asked. _

"_Soon." Nick said. _

"_Ok. Come on let's go save him from Kayla." Caleb said standing._

_CHRISTMAS DAY_

_Nick and Greg were sitting on the love seat watching the 15 grandchildren tear into the presents. "Uncle Nick aren't you and Uncle Greg gonna exchange gifts?" Damien asked. _

"_Sure are. Just waiting til you guys are done." Greg said lacing his hands together with Nick's . _

"_We're through." Kayla said. All grown ups smirked. Nick cleared his throat and handed Greg a box. _

"_Wow must be something special." Jillian said. _

"_It is." Nick said as Greg got it open to reveal an envelope. _

"_Nicky?" Greg asked opening the envelope to see legal papers along side a photo. "What is this?" Greg asked. _

"_It's adoption papers. And the photo was taken last week." Nick said. _

"_Oh my it's the baby from the warehouse." Greg said. _

"_I called the woman the day after we solved the case. She did all she could to get us those papers. All we have to do is sign em." Nick said. _

_Greg had tears running down his cheek. "All I gotta say is where do we sign?" Greg said. Nick and him kissed and hugged each other. _

"_What's her name?" Caleb asked. _

"_Anne Marie." Nick said. _

"_So pretty. Me and Caleb will have to come out and see her." Jillian said._

PRESENT

Nick was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a body come in on the cot behind him. "Mmm." Nick hummed.

"She still sleeping?" Greg asked.

"Sure is." Nick said distantly.

"What were you deep in thought about?" Greg asked softly rubbing Nick's chest.

"Month we got her as our own." Nick said looking over at toddler waking up.

"Da da." Anne said looking around.

"Hey baby girl." Nick said getting up and putting the railing down.

"How's our girl today?" Nick said lifting her and kissing her cheek.

"Wanna see Papa.?" Nick asked siting carefully back on the cot.

"Papa?" Anne asked looking behind Nick.

"Hey sweet pea." Greg said holding his hands out. Nick laid Anne between them.

"Nicky? We're lucky." Greg said.

"Sure are. Got the best kid on the planet." Nick said. And together they watched their child.

END


End file.
